


Red with Envy

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was all so predictable: his jealousy, her methods of distraction, his willingness to go along with her methods of distraction.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red with Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 15x20-15x21, 'Once A Ranger'

"Wait, wait, wait," said Conner, holding up his hand to steady the flow of words that Kira was not actually speaking. "_Wait_. They wear _capes_?"

"Way to not focus on the point of the story, Conner," she said, rolling her eyes. Although this was pretty much exactly what she'd been expecting from him.

"Right, right, you all got your powers back, made a new team, saved the day," he said dismissively. "But seriously. Capes?" He made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. "I mean, wizards? With capes? Like some kind of... justice magicians." Yep, that was definitely a giggle.

While she didn't disagree on the wardrobe matter, Kira did feel a pang of defensiveness. They might not have been her original team, but they were still her team. They'd worked and lived and fought together for weeks, and had become her family in the way that only a team of Rangers could. It was one thing for her to make cape jokes. It was another for Conner to do it. "Yeah," she said casually, "it's a little silly. But Xander really pulled it off. I mean, there are some people that can just pull off any look, you know?"

"Oh, come on."

"He's a handsome guy, you know?" she continued mercilessly. "Well-built. Nice hair. Absolutely _killer_ smile. And that accent? Trust me, it's like you barely even notice the cape."

Conner fidgeted. "So you guys, like, lived together in the Hartford dude's house, right?"

"Mhmm."

"And it was a mansion?"

"Yes, Conner."

"So you had lots of rooms. Like... your own rooms."

Kira forced herself to focus on her hands in her lap. She wasn't sure she could trust herself to keep a neutral facial expression otherwise. "We did."

"And you stayed in those rooms?"

Aw, the poor kid sounded so sad, she couldn't keep it up. "Conner, nothing happened between me and Xander. Ever." She smiled. "I only have room for one arrogant man with a killer smile in my life."

"Wait, are you saying I'm arrogant?"

In situations such as this, Kira had learned the hard way that the most effective method of shutting him up was to occupy his mouth with other things. Mainly, hers. It worked spectacularly well: Conner abandoned his line of questioning and practically threw his arms around her. It was all so predictable: his jealousy, her methods of distraction, his willingness to go along with her methods of distraction, because he was an hot-blooded male, which led to him being jealous in the first place.

In a way, though, not that she'd ever, ever, under pain of death admit it to Conner, she sort of liked the fact that he still got jealous. It meant he cared. It was archaic and sexist and completely stupid, but it meant he still felt she was worth fighting for.

"I'm sorry I'm being stupid," he sighed, brushing some loose hair away from her face. "I just really, really missed you when you were gone. It's really weird, having you being part of a team again. I mean, without us."

"Yeah, it was pretty weird," she admitted. With the others wearing different uniforms from different teams, the transition was somewhat easier. But it was still very difficult to adjust to going into battle, and having entirely new people at her back.

"For me, too," he said. His voice was a little stilted and his gaze was on his hands. Clearly, whatever he wanted to say wasn't easy, or was something he thought she wouldn't like. "And it was really hard for me to be here and not out there, protecting you."

She had to give him credit for knowing her pretty well: she didn't like it. "I don't--" she began, but he held up his hand.

"I know, I know, you don't need protection. And I bet your new teammates found that out the hard way." Conner smiled a little to himself. "But I guess it's like being a cop wife or an army wife or something: wondering if they're ever going to come home. Knowing they're out there, fighting the good fight, and you're stuck here alone with no answers, waiting for the day you get the call."

Kira kissed him again; this time, it wasn't a means to shutting him up, but a way of saying thank you. "You are very sweet in your own way, Conner."

"I try," he shrugged, looking slightly abashed.

"And you succeed." She grinned at him. "You make an excellent wife."

"I... hey... oh, come on. That wasn't what I meant!"

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Ford."

"Okay, now you're just being mean."

"Am I?"

"Cruel," he confirmed.

Kira laughed. "No, cruel is telling you all about the time I caught Xander coming out of the shower..."

"Kira."

The next kiss was an apology. "I love you, dork. Just you. Even if you are stupid."

"I'm not--" But Conner decided this was apparently an avenue he didn't want to go down. He pulled her into his lap. "Oh, whatever."


End file.
